The Problem with Time Tears and James T Kirk
by cyro12
Summary: James T. Kirk has always been special just a lot more than everyone thought. With strange talents since he was born most bordering on impossible and more emerging for every death defying stunt. Jim is positive that by the end of this god forsaken mission he is going to end up with something ridiculous like twitchy ears and a fluffy tail.


Everything was going so well, his crew was back safe on the Enterprise. Which was far far away from the shit storm that this situation had turned into. The plan was simple, foolproof even, and of course that was why everything had spiraled down into disaster. He was beaten, bloody, defeated, and stuck in a scenario where he couldn't win. His crew, his stupid over loyal and protective crew, had come after him. Even after all the trouble he had gone through to make sure that they wouldn't get right where they were currently, captured by the enemy who was currently gloating about something along the lines of "kill Captain of Starfleet flag ship, cripple organization yada yada yada" and some more stuff along those lines. Kirk couldn't really tell do to being preoccupied with keeping the blood in his body. It was then, if that was even possible, that things got even worse. Rant guy, who at some point had introduced himself as Azzlack, finally got tired of ranting, which was very bad for Kirk seeing as he still hadn't managed to pull some batshit crazy plan out of his ass yet, had now moved on to torturing his crew while he watched. He started with some poor security ensign, that Kirk vaguely thought was Kali Allaway, who had come along due to protocol. He was definitely going to change that if he survived this. Azzlack* had started by slowly dragging, by the looks of it, an alien dagger across the ensign's torso cutting off her shirt while leaving a deep gash that Kirk knew McCoy would have a fit at. It only got worse from there. The whole act was slow, gruesome, and painful to watch. After finishing with the first ensign it was repeated with the other two before he moved onto the Bridge Crew. He was drawing the dagger through flesh and should it be shimmering like that? Probably not Kirk decided. It was most likely an effect of the blood loss and his body really shouldn't be that numb should it? The triple suns beating down and the huge collection of alien and human blood smeared over the dagger's surface weren't helping either. A swift slice to the back of the knees had Spock down on the ground snarling in such an un-Vulcan way that it had Kirk vaguely wondering who this was and what had they done with his first officer. Sulu put up more of a fight but eventually went down with a dagger to the stomach. Chekov, bless whatever deities were out there, was only smacked around until he had a concussion that would leave him unable to see straight for weeks. Bones only suffered a broken arm before he went down probably with the thought in mind that he would need to be alive and relativity in tact by the end of this so that he could patch the rest of us up when we got back to Medbay. Uhura had her uniform in tatters as Azzlack let his goons have their way peeking up her dress and they were so dead when he got his hands on them. Slowly, in his delirious state, Jim was realizing that his crew wasn't going to pull some miracle out of thin air like they usually did. Right now, it was up to him and he had to do something fast or else there wasn't going to be a crew to save. With this thought in mind Kirk attempted to shove himself to his feet. Keyword being attempted because he didn't get farther than a few inches before he came crashing back down vision blurring around the edges. Damn it, he was supposed to be James T. Kirk, not some pansy pushover that got beaten by some bad guy who had come out of nowhere hellbent on universal domination! His attempt to get up had been noticed by his crew and Azzlack who just sneered at Kirk.

"Trying to save your crew Captain?" he taunted turning his attention away from the broken forms of the Bridge Crew and to Jim this was good and bad. Good because he was focused on him and not the bleeding forms of his colleagues. It was also bad because he was in no condition to do anything to protect himself. He could always taunt him, but that would make him mad. He could work with a semi-sane madman, but not one that had flown into a rage and couldn't tell a peanut from a tiger. He also couldn't take a beating right now. Well, he could probably still do that, but Bones was already upset with him. Unless he really wanted death by hypos, que shivers, he probably shouldn't make it worse. To late the thought had just seeped through just as Sr. RantsALot's foot came crashing into his already broken ribs which caused a scream of pain to start to bubble out of his throat. Kirk bit his tongue to keep from crying out. His taste buds were then assaulted by the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth and the darkness that had been hovering at the edge of his vision came back in full force. The outraged cries of his crew were muffled along with whatever Lack here had replied with before the blackness slowly began creeping back to the edge. Receding just in time for Azzlack to turn back to him, a cruel smile on his lips as he brought the blood soaked dagger back into Kirk's field of vision.

"Well, lets crush any hope that they might have of you saving them shall we?" With that said Azzlack plunged the dagger into Kirk's chest and consequently his still beating heart. Blood started bubbling up into his throat, spilling out of his mouth, and dripping onto the dusty ground below him as his heart fluttered to a stop. It's strange Kirk thought as the world fizzled into white why does the world always go silent when you die?_

A.N.

Thanks for reading everyone and to those who found buried in the back of whatever form you pulled up from. I'd like to thank my beta and personal best friend (but don't tell her that) Storme22 for reading this and making sure its actually English and not some homemade version of it. Which is what it would have been with my spelling ability. So ya, first fanfic hope you like if so review it encourages me to write and makes me feel good in the long run. Not going to take up any more page here with my rambling so ta ta for now.

Fun Fact

* Azzlack means a young turkish or arabic male who is a criminal as well as stupid and rich.


End file.
